mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Mammott
'' "Given the Mammott's range across several habitats, one can expect to catch the common cold element many times. The Rare Mammott is a monster of a different color; it is a master of Hide-And-Seek and uses its stripes to camoflage seamlessly with its surroundings. It's even been known to taunt other monsters by using its talent to throw its rumbly voice haldway across and island. The most resourceful will learn that the Rare Mammott can be caught when given the cold shoulder."'' Description The Rare Mammott is similar to the original Mammott. It's fur is blue with white stripes on its arms. It has two small gray horns on its head, and its eyes are now lime green. The Rare Mammott keeps the original Mammott's hands and feet. Song The Rare Mammott's contribution to an island's song is a deep, rumbly bass vocal line that goes "bum" or "heyyooo" (Air Island Song). When the Mammott sings its first part of the Plant Island song, it sings the word "hum" before the word "bum". However, its song is different to its common counterpart. Breeding It appears that any pair of three-element monsters, as long as they both have the Cold element, can potentially breed a Rare Mammott. The Rare Mammott can be bred by combining the following monsters on certain islands. * + Bowgart and Clamble (Plant) * Congle and Bowgart (Cold) * * T-Rox and Congle (Air) * PomPom and Thumpies (Earth) A Rare Mammott can also be produced by breeding failure, but this is very rare. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all single element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Mammott.png|Mammott|link=Mammott|linktext=Mammott Potbelly.png|Potbelly|link=Potbelly|linktext=Potbelly Noggin.png|Noggin|link=Noggin|linktext=Noggin Toe Jammer.png|Toe Jammer|link=Toe Jammer|linktext=Toe Jammer Tweedle.png|Tweedle|link=Tweedle|linktext=Tweedle PomPom.png|PomPom|link=PomPom|linktext=PomPom Deedge.png|Deedge|link=Deedge|linktext=Deedge Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). Single Element Rare Monsters have a different style of likes. They only likes monsters, decoration has no effect on those monsters. For Rare Mammott, monsters listed below are liked on every island. *Mammott *Potbelly Monsters listed below are only liked on natural islands. *Noggin *Toe Jammer *Tweedle Monsters listed below are only liked on Shugabush Island. *PomPom *Deedge See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name "Mammott" may come from the already extinct Mammoth, because of the furry coats and affinity to cold that both the monster and the ancient creature have. Notes * The Rare Mammott is the first single element rare to be released. * The Rare Mammott is so far the only rare that has a different tune to its common counterpart.